O'Reilly!
O'Reilly! is a Series 5 episode. It premiered on Playhouse Disney on October 1, 2007. Plot The Wiggles Show intro. Anthony is about to introduce a song when Jeff is asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Anthony talks again and Jeff falls asleep. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! Anthony talks and Jeff immediately sleeps again. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up, Jeff! But it doesn't work this time, so Anthony asks how to wake up Jeff. Sing his song? Great idea! * Song #1: Wake Up Jeff! Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet - Today's letter is P for a Pirate dance. Caterina, Captain and Ben demonstrate all different kinds of pirate dances. Wigglehouse - The Wiggles are about to have a rehearsal. Greg has each Wiggle check their instruments. Jeff plays his keyboard, Murray plays his guitar, and Anthony plays air drums. Wait, air drums? His drums are missing! Anthony realizes he had loaned the drum set to Bill O'Reilly. (Oh really? No, O'Reilly!) Anthony calls Bill up. Bill arrives in time, and delivers the drum set. The Wiggles are ready to play again. Anthony has his drums, Jeff has his keyboard, but this time, Murray left his guitar with Bill O'Reilly. * Song #2: I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton - short version * Song #3: Big Red Boat Captain waves hello. Greg and Wags introduce the next song and ask if you can do the movements. * Song #4: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) Jeff talks about the barn owl. The barn owl is a very strong owl that has very sharp eyes and sharp feet so they can look for food. Little Wiggles - Anthony's reading his cookbook and asks the other Wiggles if they can make a fruit recipe with him. They all agreed, so Greg asks what fruit he likes. Anthony says he likes apples, so they cut some apples into some apple slices. Murray asks what other fruit he likes, and Anthony replies bananas. They cut some bananas into banana pieces. Jeff asks what other fruit he likes, and he says grapes. It's really hard to cut grapes. Greg asks what else he likes, and Anthony says melons, so they cut them together. Anthony says that if they put all those food together into one meal, then it'd be fruit salad. * Song #5: I Want To Wear The Jacket Murray and Anthony introduce Wiggly Animation. * Song #6: Gulp Gulp - animated Murray dances, and then Jeff dances. * Song #7: Ponies Jeff invites everyone to the Wiggly concert. * Song #8: Move Your Arms Like Henry - concert Lucy, Anthony and Ryan wave goodbye. Song List # Wake Up Jeff! # Big Red Boat # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # I Want To Wear The Jacket # Gulp Gulp - animated # Ponies # Move Your Arms Like Henry - concert Trivia * When Anthony talks to Bill O'Reilly on the phone, Bill's phone voice is actually Anthony's speech to Captain Feathersword exploring Sydney Harbour from We Can Do So Many Things sped-up. * The episode was previously planned for Series 4 but was cancelled during filming. Footage of it can be seen in the Wiggly Bloopers (2005). Gallery File:PirateRadio-Prologue.jpg|"Hello, here we go. It's The Wiggles Show." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue1.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue2.png|Jeff falling asleep File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue3.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue4.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue5.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue6.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue7.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue8.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue9.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue10.png|"Thanks for waking me up, everyone." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue11.png|Jeff falling asleep again File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue12.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue13.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue14.png|Jeff still sleeping File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue15.png|"1, 2, 3." File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue16.png|"Wake up, Jeff!" File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue17.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue18.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue19.png File:WakeUpJeff!TVSeries5Prologue20.png|"Let's sing a song called "Wake Up Jeff!"." File:RainbowGuitarTransition.jpg|Rainbow guitar transition File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)1.png|Wake Up Jeff! File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)2.png|Greg and Henry File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)3.png|Captain Feathersword File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)4.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)5.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)6.png|Jeff, Greg, Henry, Murray, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)7.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)8.png|Dorothy, Anthony, Jeff, and Greg File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)9.png|Dorothy, Anthony, and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)10.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)11.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)12.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)13.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)14.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)15.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)16.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)17.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)18.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)19.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)20.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)21.png|Henry, Dorothy, and Wags File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)22.png|Anthony and Jeff File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)23.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)24.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)25.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)26.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)27.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)28.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)29.png File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)30.png|Jeff waking up File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)31.png|"Can you keep the noise down? I'm trying to sleep." File:WakeUpJeff!(2006)32.png|The Opposite Wiggly Group File:Episode33(TVSeries5)WaveTransition.png|Wave transition File:DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy File:Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet File:DorothyinTVSeries5_2.png|"Here's Anthony with another exciting letter." Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP.png|Anthony introducing the letter P Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP2.png|Caterina, Captain and Benny Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP3.png|Caterina, Captain and Benny doing the pirate dance Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterP4.png|Dorothy doing a pirate dance File:FlowersTransition.jpg|Flowers transition File:InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|Wigglehouse File:Episode33(TVSeries5)1.jpg|Greg greeting the viewers at Wigglehouse File:Episode33(TVSeries5)2.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)3.jpg|Jeff playing Red Starry keyboard File:Episode33(TVSeries5)4.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar File:Episode33(TVSeries5)5.jpg|Anthony and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)6.png|Anthony playing the air drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)7.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)8.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)9.png|"HUH?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)10.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)11.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)12.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)13.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)14.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)15.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)16.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)17.png|"Oh no!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)18.png|"Oh what?!?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)19.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)20.png|"Where, Anthony, where?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)21.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)22.png|Anthony talking about his friend Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)23.png|"Who did you say you gave your drums to?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)24.png|"Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)25.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)26.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition1.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)28.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition2.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)29.png|Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)30.png|Anthony File:Episode33(TVSeries5)31.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)32.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)33.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)34.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)35.png|"You don't say!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)36.png|"Bye." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)37.png|"Alright, so where are the drums, Anthony?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)38.png|"He didn't say." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition3.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)27.png|Anthony playing the air drums again File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition4.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)39.png|Jeff and Murray File:Episode33(TVSeries5)40.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)41.png|"Someone's at the door." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)42.png|"I betcha that's my friend Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)43.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)44.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)45.png|"I'll go and get him." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)46.png|Jeff, Murray, and Greg File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition5.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)47.png|Anthony and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)48.png|The Wiggles and Bill O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)49.png|"G'day, Wiggles." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)50.png|"G'day, Bill." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)51.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)52.png|Bill talking about his sister Elissa O'Reilly File:Episode33(TVSeries5)53.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)54.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)55.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)56.png|"Beauty mate!" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition6.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)57.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)58.png|Anthony playing the drums File:Episode33(TVSeries5)59.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)60.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)61.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)62.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)63.png|"Where's your guitar, Murray?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)64.png|"I lent my guitar to Bill O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)65.png|"Oh, really?" File:Episode33(TVSeries5)66.png|"No, O'Reilly." File:Episode33(TVSeries5)Transition7.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)67.png|Greg holding his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)68.png|Greg swinging his baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)69.png|I Wave My Arms And Swing My Baton File:Episode33(TVSeries5)70.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)71.png File:Episode33(TVSeries5)72.png File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition File:BigRedBoat1.png|Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat2.png|The Wiggly Friends File:BigRedBoat3.png|The Wiggles in the Big Red Boat File:BigRedBoat4.png File:BigRedBoat5.png File:BigRedBoat6.png|Captain Feathersword and the Friendly Pirate Crew File:BigRedBoat7.png|"We're a boat full of friends" File:BigRedBoat8.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat9.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4" File:BigRedBoat10.png File:BigRedBoat11.png|"How many friends?" File:BigRedBoat12.png|"1, 2, 3, and 4' File:BigRedBoat13.png File:BigRedBoat14.png File:BigRedBoat15.png File:BigRedBoat16.png File:BigRedBoat17.png File:BigRedBoat18.png File:BigRedBoat19.png File:BigRedBoat20.png File:BigRedBoat21.png File:BigRedBoat22.png File:BigRedBoat23.png File:BigRedBoat24.png File:BigRedBoat25.png File:BigRedBoat26.png File:BigRedBoat27.png File:BigRedBoat28.png File:BigRedBoat29.png File:BigRedBoat30.png File:BigRedBoat31.png File:BigRedBoat32.png File:BigRedBoat33.png File:BigRedBoat34.png File:BigRedBoat35.png|"The boat is red, the sea is blue" File:BigRedBoat36.png Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-BarnOwl.png|Jeff Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-BarnOwl2.png|A barn owl O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles.png|Little Anthony reading the Wiggly Cookbook O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles2.png|Little Anthony and Little Murray O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles3.png|"What are you doing, Anthony?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles4.png|"I've been reading the Wiggly Cookbook and we want to make something." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles5.png|Little Murray suggests to change into their cooking uniforms in... O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles6.png|...wiggle time. O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles7.png|"Cool!" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles8.png|"We've already washed our hands." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles9.png|"What do ya wanna make, mate?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles10.png|"I love fresh fruit." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles11.png|"What fruit do you like, Anthony?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles12.png|"I love apples." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles13.png|"Apples!" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles14.png|Little Jeff's hands cutting apples O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles15.png|Apple slices O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles16.png|"So what else do you like, Anthony?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles17.png|"I love bananas." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles18.png|"Bananas!" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles19.png|Little Anthony's hands peeling bananas O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles20.png|A banana O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles21.png|Little Anthony's hands cutting bananas O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles22.png|"What else do you like, Anthony?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles23.png|"I love grapes." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles24.png|"Grapes!" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles25.png|Little Greg's hands pulling off grapes O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles26.png|Little Greg's hands O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles27.png|"What else do you like, Anthony?" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles28.png|"I love melons." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles29.png|"Melons!" O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles30.png|Little Murray's hands cutting the orange melon O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles31.png|An orange melon O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles32.png|"Imagine if we could put all these delicious fruits into one meal." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles33.png|"Then it would be..." O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles34.png|"...Fruit Salad," O'Reilly!-TheLittleWiggles35.png|"yummy yummy!" IWantToWeartheJacket.jpg|"I Want to Wear the Jacket" AnthonyandMurrayinTVSeries5-3.jpg|Murray and Anthony introducing Wiggly Animation GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation).png|The Cartoon Wiggles' heads and a glass of water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)2.png|A glass of water at the sink GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)3.png|The Cartoon Wiggles singing GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)4.png|Cartoon Anthony singing GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)5.png|Wiggly Animation: "Gulp Gulp" GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)6.png|Cartoon Greg drinking water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)7.png|Cartoon Greg and Cartoon Jeff GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)8.png|Cartoon Murray drinking water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)9.png|Cartoon Anthony drinking water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)10.png|Cartoon Jeff drinking water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)11.png|Cartoon Jeff and Cartoon Anthony drinking water GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)12.png|Cartoon Anthony and Cartoon Murray GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)13.png|The Other Cartoon Wiggles GulpGulp(WigglyAnimation)14.png|The Cartoon Wiggles MusicSymbolsTransition.jpg|Music symbols transition MurrayinTVSeries5-2.png|Murray dancing PicnicWithoutAnts-Epilogue.png|Lucy, Anthony and Ryan Promo Pictures Episode33(TVSeries5)PromoPhoto1.jpg Episode33(TVSeries5)BehindtheScenes.jpg|You're not Anthony. Episode33(TVSeries5)PromoPhoto2.jpg|The Wiggles O'Reilly!-PromoPicture3.jpg|The Little Wiggles Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:2006 Category:2006 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 5 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes